Ogre
| source = Pathfinder Bestiary | page = 220 }} Foul, inbred, brutish creatures that manage to give the already loathed giantkind a bad name, ogres are savage beyond words and find mirth in the most shocking acts of cruelty. A blight on any land they inhabit ogres are unrepentantly evil not for any philosophical or moral reason but for the sheer, repugnant joy of it. Appearance Inbred mountains of monstrous muscles, ogres are terrifying in their appearance. They are hulking brutes and even the smallest amongst them stands at least eight feet tall towering over your average human while some legends put the tallest ogres at over fourteen feet tall. While humanoid in form their bodies seem hideously distorted and unpleasant by any standard of beauty. Their legs are too stumpy for their massive form giving them a ridiculous hobble that unfortunately does not diminish their speed. The ogres upper torso is well muscled but its arms appear a little too long for its body making it look ape-like to add to this most of the torso is covered in matted, sweaty body hair. The face of the ogre appear puffy and bloated with their eyes seemingly far too small for their swollen faces, they have large mouths lined with broken teeth that are still capable of tearing raw flesh from bone. While this may describe an average ogre, each possesses its own unique deformities thanks to countless generations of inbreeding. These degenerate mutations only increase the ogres already terrifying visage. Habitat Ogres dwell in the dark shadows and dank caves of many of Golarion's mountain ranges. They are more common in the mountain ranges that are less settled and more wild including many border mountain chains like the Menador Mountains . Ogres are a particular threat in the untamed mountain ranges of Varisia, Varisia also boasts the most bloodthirsty tribe of ogres in all of Avistan the notorious Kreegs. The Kreegs dwell in the shadow of Hook Mountain in the Iron Peaks and are renowned for their blood thirsty nature and their use of the cruel ogre hook. These ogre are supposedly descendants of the Mage Kings of the Wyvern Mountains who had ruled the area since the fall of ancient Thassilon. In Garund in the depths of the Mwangi Expanse the are rumours of a tribe of jet black skinned ogres who are less savagely cruel than their more northern, Avistan kin. Not only are they less barbaric but rumour has it that they even sell their services to some Mwangi tribes as mercenaries for hire. Ecology Ogres are the offspring of some ancient breeding of greater giants and men that soon degenerated into savage, bestial imitations of both. This original pairing of man and giant must have happened in ancient times for ogres have been a menace to civilization as long as anyone can remember. The ogres barbarism is furthered by the rampant incest and inbreeding that defines ogre tribes. Some tribes degenerate so badly they become completely incapable of even the most basic rational thought becoming monstrous incarnations of rage known as degenerate ogres. On the rare occasions when ogres take their carnal lust out on creatures they aren't related to they often chose to force themselves upon terrified human victims the result is the horrifying ogrekin. When ogre's blood mixes with human's it infects that family like a virus and any bloodline sullied by ogre blood will never be the same again. Female ogres are almost constantly pregnant helping the ogre tribes endure the constant attrition of vengeful soldiers, ogre slaying adventurers and their own violent natures. Ogre children reach their full size within six years but the child like glee ogres show when smashing bodies and breaking bones make some wonder if they ever reach mental maturity. This rapid development is a necessity as few ogres reach even thirty years of age, it is not known how long an ogre could live for as they almost always meet an violent end. Ogres are nocturnal creatures and while they are not actually damaged by it (like undead) or impeded by the suns glares (like orcs) they still hate daylight. Society Ogre society is tribal, inbred and as far from any civilized definition of society as could possibly be imagined. Ogres live in tribes consisting of a few families at most. These tribes are ruled over by a 'pappy' the strongest, most powerful, most virile male of the tribe. Ogre society appreciates nothing but strength and fertility, the two forces that make ogre tribe so dangerous. One tradition common to most ogre tribes is the skull hunt, when a male ogre reaches puberty he is sent out to gather skulls in a night of murder and mayhem. These skull hunts take place on the night of a full moon allowing their victims to see them coming and the number of skulls taken can greatly effect the young ogres rank within the tribe. Another common ritual most ogre tribes share is their habit of wreaking havoc during the spring months before the hated sun of the summer months rises to its full prominence. During the spring months ogre descend into the lands of civilized people in order to create mayhem, they often slaughter entire villages wiping them from the map in a single night-long orgy of destruction and killing. During the rest of the year ogre still regularly raid their neighbours lands for goods, food and for the sheer fun of it. Ogres gain much of their goods from these raids as they do not make good craftsmen as they are both lazy and very impatient. Instead they much prefer to steal what they want from the smaller, weaker races who cannot protect themselves from the ogres. Ogres tend to worship Lamashtu, the mother of monsters although many worship more primal gods of the moon or the wild, many of these gods are made up, venerated only by a single tribe of ogres. References Category:CR 3 creatures Category:Chaotic evil creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Giant subtype creatures